Run The World (Girls)
Run The World (Girls), en español Dominen El Mundo (Chicas), es una canción que será presentada en el episodio Asian F. Será interpretada por New Directions con solos de Brittany. La versión original pertenece a Beyoncé, de su álbum titulado 4. Contexto de la Canción Brittany al discutir con Kurt sobre su campaña presidencial, dice que el que el colegio sea un desastre, se debe a todos sus presidentes hombres, por lo que decide hacer un cambio cantando esta canción, la cual contiene letras un tanto feministas. Letra Girls, we run this mother (x4) Girls! Who run the world? girls! (x4) Who run this mother? girls! (x4) Who run the world? girls! (x4) Some of them men think they freak this like we do But no they don't Make your cheques, come at they neck, Disrespect us, no they won't Boy don't even try to take us Boy this beat is crazy This is how they made me Used to take this, baby This goes out to all my girls That's in the club rocking the latest Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later? I think I need a barber None of these bitch*s can fade me Im so good with this, I remind you I'm so hood with this Boy im just playing, come here baby Hope you still like me, If you hate me My persuasion can build a nation In this our, our love we can devour the world You'll do anything for me Who run the world? girls! (x4) Who run this mother? girls! (x4) Who run the world? girls! (x4) It's hot up in here DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back I'm repping for the girls who taking over the world Have me raise a glass for the college grads Anyone rolling I'll let you know what time it is You can't hold me I broke my 9 to 5 and copped my cheque This goes out to all the women getting it in, Get on your grind To the other men that respect what I do Please accept my shine Boy you know you love it How we're smart enough to make these millions Strong enough to bear the children Then get back to business Adictivoz.com Adictivoz.com See, you better not play me Adictivoz.com Adictivoz.com Don't come here baby Hope you still like me If you hate me My persuasion can build a nation In this hour Our love we can devour You'll do anything for me Who run the world? girls! (x4) Who run this mother? girls! (x4) Who run the world? girls! (x4) Who are we? What we brought? The world Who are we? What we brought? The world Who are we? What do we brought? We brought the world Who are we? What we brought? We brought the world Who run the world? GIRLS!. Videos thumb|300px|left|Escucha la versión completa de [[Glee.]] thumb|300px|right|Video oficial de Beyoncé Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones del episodio Asian F Categoría:Canciones Grupales